


miss you

by orphan_account



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, POV Gimli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 6





	miss you

It had been one hell of a year. But after their long, hard journey the ring is destroyed.  
Gimli takes a deep breath, trying to calm the adrenaline in his blood. They are all okay. Frode is unconscious and missing a finger, the hobbits are asleep, Legolas is looking over his weapons, Gandalf has disappeared, maybe to speak to Lord Elrond, Gimli mused. Aragorn seems to be preparing for his taking over of the throne.


End file.
